What was Lost
by Elurious
Summary: Summary: Akihito's life was completely normal; school, friends, family, and even love life absolutely ordinary. That was until Haruhito, his brother, gets into trouble with the Japanese Yakuza, Asami. Akihito is bought down to the underworld where Asami resides and finds that his life is in the hands of someone very dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am a fan of Viewfinder of course! But I am also new here so I need to get used to this site and also means there will be mistakes so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Summery:: Akihito's life was completely normal; school, friends, family, and even love life absolutely ordinary. That was until Haruhito, his brother, gets into trouble with the Japanese Yakuza, Asami. Akihito is bought down to the underworld where Asami resides and finds that his life is in the hands of someone very dangerous.

AKI'S POV

"Aki-chan, you forgot your lunch," yelled Haruhito.

"Oh thanks. I would've starved for the rest of the day," I exclaim taking the sack lunch from my older brother.

"You are so cute Aki-chan," Haruhito says as he ruffles my hair.

I smack his hand away. He seriously needs to see someone for his little brother complex.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a kid, I'm a senior now!"

"Okay okay," Haruhito says his hands in the air signaling defeat, "how about a goodbye kiss now Aki-chan?"

The door slams on Haruhito's face.

I love my older brother very much, honestly I do. Our life is the not best with both our parents gone but together we make it work. Aniki works in the supermarket and part time I work with the next door neighbor who does photography. I hope to pursue a career in it one day. Anyways, our jobs was enough to let us live comfortably in a two-bedroom apartment.

However, Aniki lately would come home from work a little too late the last few days. He always passes it off as "the manager asked me to help him with boxes in the back" or "just a little overtime work for some extra money." And I believed him. That was until he accidently took off his shirt when coming home, thinking that I wasn't home yet. Haruhito's entire chest was covered in bruises and a bullet wound. I tried asking aniki about it but as always there was an excuse.

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

The school bell goes off.

"Just great I'm going to be late again!"

I begin to run towards the school in hopes the first hour teacher doesn't notice.

ASAMI'S POV

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three bullets was all it took to kill the rat.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima interrupts, "there is a meeting with Mr. Smith in thirty minutes."

Just great another person dying today.

"Take this rat's dead body and toss him somewhere, makes sure to there is no evidence of us about his killing," I order to the three other subordinates with me in the warehouse.

The three underlings quickly gets rid of the body in front of me, as they should. After all, I am Asami, a well-known yakuza boss and my word is absolute. There is nothing in this world I cannot have.

Handing the gun that I killed the rat with to Suoh I walk out of the crime scene. The sunlight fiercely shines unto my face. Only the sun defies me, no one else on this earth does. Honestly it does get boring without an animal to hunt down as an Underworld Lord.

My cellphone vibrates, one of my henchmen was to send me updates with a simple drug dealing in an ordinary supermarket. Apparently someone messed up.

_Tokyo Supermarket_

_Some drugs were stolen_

_Manager is gone _

_Worker is captured _

_Should we kill him?_

Looking at the text my blood boils, perhaps a little more blood today is okay. And someone has to pay for stealing what was mine. I reply with "No hold him hostage until the three of us get there."

Three deaths in one day, just what else can happen today?


	2. Chapter 2

What was Lost

So I'm back and learned a little bit on how to set up the story now; as while I am still learning how to write and submit fanfics please enjoy. All constructive criticisms are appreciated!

* * *

AKI'S POV

I quietly open the door to my first hour class. Unfortunately the science teacher notice me trying to sneak in.

"Takaba Akihito," Mr. Yamazaki bellowed, "we're happy you could join us. Next time due try to be on time."

The entire class laughs, I'm quite notorious in being late it should come in by no surprise. Mr. Yamazaki was an older man with a few grey hairs and is often seen wearing a lab coat. Sometimes you'll see him at the back of the school with a cigarette without a care in the world. In truth I really like him, he wasn't most teachers I've had who made us read out of text books and constantly hand us test. No he lets us play games or do some wacky sciences experiments, which at least once a year sets someone on fire, in class.

"Sit down now Takaba," yells Mr. Yamazaki, obviously quite annoyed I wasn't in my desk yet.

"Yes sir," I replied in return.

Sighing I take my seat and hope this part of the day ends soon.

* * *

ASAMI'S POV

The worker of the Tokyo Supermarket trembles before me. The boy had his black hair tied up in a ponytail on top his head, his uniform is dirty due to the beating he just had from three of my subordinates, and his pretty little face a little bruised as well.

"Did you think that you and your boss's thieving scheme against me would work," I ask the boy with a bit of intimidation.

"No, I-I didn't know the drugs were gone. I swear on my life," the frighten worker replies.

The three subordinates each gave the boy a kick in the stomach.

"You must address him as Asami-sama you insolent brat," says one of the subordinates.

"- Asami-sama," the boy adds.

Silencing my own guards I ask, "Why should I believe you? Where is your boss?"

The Tokyo Supermarket employee bites his lips while answering, "I don't know where my boss is at the moment. He-he said he will be back today after selling the drugs. However he has yet to return with the drug packages or any money."

Sometimes those who worked under him try to steal from him but alas many never succeed. This time would be no different, I'd find the store's boss and have his head on a platter. Though the boy is of no fault really in this matter, someone still has to pay. I grab his arm and pulled him closer.

"What is your name boy?"

"Ha-Haruhito, Takaba Haruhito."

"To pay for your boss's stupidity how about we play a game."

I slid my hand under Haruhito's shirt.

* * *

AKI'S POV

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day. Putting my backpack on I slowly make my way back home. My brother will probably be coming home late again today so I have the house all to myself; at least for a few hours.

Opening the door, immediately something was off. Aniki's uniform was shredded and scattered all over the entrance of the apartment. A little blood splatter also contributed to the mess.

_"__Ah~ah,….urgh" _

Is that moaning sounds? I follow the sound of labored breathing, it was coming from my brother's room. My hand on the door knob, turning it slowly and creating a small crack to peak in.

There lying in the bed is my naked brother with an unknown man. The man had quite the body, something you'd see in the cover of a magazine. His hair along with my brother's is in a tangled black mess. The air in the room smelled of sex and a faint scent of cologne.

"WHAT THE HELL," I yell in surprise at the scene.

"Aki," Haruhito says.

"…."

"Stay outside for a minute…Please."

Obediently I walk out of the scenario; once out of the apartment I take a huge breath. No way was that man my brother's lover. Heck he had come home hurt and there was an unknown guy in his bed, it was way too suspicious.

The front door opens and the mysterious man walks out. I stare at him and not in a good way.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man looked surprised, snickering at me he goes in the car that just so happen to pull up. At that moment I knew this man was someone my brother and I shouldn't mess with.

* * *

Okay this chapter is over hooray! I fooled around with this site a bit and found how to work it so the page set up should be a little better.

Thank you for your follows/reviews I appreciate them.

'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

What was Lost

Hello there! So yeah _that_ happened last chapter so it's going to take a while for Asami's and Akihito's romance to begin. However I hope you do stick around until they do.

Enjoy~

**ASAMI'S POV**

"What the hell!"

A voice rang out in the middle of our _business, _a surprised looking blonde hair boy stood in the doorway of the room. The boy looked no older than 20, judging by his school uniform perhaps 18.

"Aki," Haruhito says, "Stay outside for a minute…Please."

The older boy underneath who just came back from reality, began to dress. I did as well, back into the Armani suit that was bought a few days ago.

"Who was that," I ask him.

"My baby brother, Akihito," to which Haruhito replies.

I grab his arm again and as expected his eyes stared into mine with defeat. Like all toys they break, this Haruhito was no different. Letting go, the fun was gone, I leave the apartment first.

The place the two brothers shared was small, but I would guess it was enough room for just two people. Walking out, the boy, Akihito, stared down at me with his defiant hazel eyes. Very interesting.

"Who the hell are you," he says to me with no intention of backing down.

I snicker and hopefully I'll encounter those two again. Unfortunately for now I have a pest to deal with, Mr. Smith.

* * *

**AKI'S POV**

Going back into the apartment I see my brother in the kitchen. He must have scrambled to get dressed because he was in a shirt way too big for him and his booty shorts a little too tight. He really needed new ones.

"Aniki," I carefully ask, "Who was that man?"

As if not hearing my question he continues to take out a pot and some ingredients for dinner. Looking closer at my brother I see that his pale skin is still flush from the recent activities. Aniki's black hair was tied back but was still all over the place.

"Onii-chan," I say in a sweet voice, in hopes that I can get some info out of him.

"Akihito…..let's talk about that later okay," he says in a defeated voice.

To have said my full name meant something was wrong, his usual cheerfulness was gone. We ate our dinner, sukiyaki with rice, in awkward silence. The night ended with him and me not saying a word. I need to know what happened, who this man was, and how this situation will affect Onii-chan and I both.

* * *

**ASAMI'S POV**

That day only ended with two deaths on my account. The rat and Mr. Smith; though I didn't actually kill him myself but my subordinates, it still counts. The Haruhito kid was a lot of fun to play with at first but he had submitted fairly easily to me. It was too boring.

The one who caught my attention that day was the boy named Akihito, whose blonde hair resembled the sun and eyes that were full of life. He was exactly what I wanted. A defiant animal, untamed, giving me the chase I crave. Hopefully this new toy I found won't let me down.

"Asami-sama," Suoh, my body guard, interrupts "there are two gangs planning on stealing a ship full of our imports. What would you like us to do?"

Sighing, I put the deed down involving a casino to hear what problem it is now. Lately there has been a lot of stealing from my ships that either imported drugs, alcohol, or artillery. Of course the gangs going against the Japanese yakuza never won but it was still interesting when they try.

"Gather the new recruits and have them eliminate the two gangs," I ordered.

This was a relatively easy assignments that the new hired subordinates of mine should be able to hire. If not then they don't fit in the harsh life of the underworld. And the yakuza cannot risk to have information leaked so some of them may have to die.

"Right away Asami-sama," Suoh replies back obediently.

Going back to work, Kirishima my secretary, sets down another stack of papers containing who knows what. He was my right hand man, I could count on his leadership in times when the yakuza would be in trouble.

"Asami-sama these are due today, also for this morning at 6 there is a meeting with Mr. Sakazai and at 8 Mr. Sudo wished to speak with you. The afternoon and night are both filled so please refrain from planning anything during those times."

I light a cigar, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**AKI'S POV**

It's really tiring when people constantly stare at you. Sure it's unusual for a Japanese person to have blonde hair and hazel eyes. However it's not impossible. My mother was American, her characteristics were passed down to me and hardly anything passed down from my father, who was Japanese.

All my life I was the odd one out. All my other siblings had mysterious black eyes and raven hair that was from father. Even in school I was easily distinguished from the rest. As a senior I hoped the rumors regarding my appearance would die off, but it seems that everyone wants something to talk about.

"Aki, hey earth to Aki," someone calls out.

"Huh," I respond to the familiar voice.

"You were zoning out there for a sec, are you listening to those people talking about your appearance? You know you shouldn't listen to them," Kou, a friend or more like my Aniki at school, said.

"Yeah Aki-chan, they don't know anything, don't listen to them," another friend of mine, Takato says.

I smile as my companions comforted me. They've been sticking up for me since forever. I'm lucky to have such friends.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem," they respond.

"Aki, do you mind explaining what happened to the Tokyo Supermarket, the one your brother works at," Kou says while pushing the Daily Newspaper article at me.

The newspaper reads:

_The Tokyo Supermarket manager is held in suspicion of Drug Dealings!_

_Large packages of varies chemicals are found in his store, home and vehicles. All employees of the store are considered innocent as evidence point to them not being involved in the manager's dealings. The store is shut down due to police investigation._

Drug dealings? In the store my brother works at? What the hell?!

I take the newspaper from Kou and ran as quickly as I can home, hopefully Aniki is still there.

Opening the door I see that he isn't. Sighing I sit down on the couch. Seconds later the man next door, the one teaching me photography, comes over.

"Hey Takaba you skipping school?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Then get off your arse and help me in the next investigative report. Tonight one of the yakuza boss's underlings are gonna kill two gangs. Get your camera, we have to find where this event is gonna be held!"

"Don't wanna…..I'm too tired Mitari."

"This will be a huge scoop, come on we'll split it 50/50."

Hearing his offer I pack my equipment and dressed out of my school uniform. Since Aniki is unemployed at the moment I have to do my best to help out. Telling myself that I head out with Mitari to find out where this yakuza situation is taking place, hopefully I can snap a couple of good pics.

* * *

**ASAMI'S POV**

The man, Sakazai, was a boring man. Absolutely had no manners whatsoever. His club was filled with rats, it had no class. I turned down his offer as he had wanted to _dealing_ with me.

Sudo, a manger of club Dracaena that I own, just wanted to talk with me. He rants about usual club activities, topics that as an owner I already know. Stopping his useless ranting I grab his arm.

"How about we just get right to it instead of trying to humor me," I say.

With his brown eyes staring at mine he complies. This was way too easy. After thirty minutes the fun was over, I leave the club and Sudo.

Time to go back to work.

* * *

**AKI'S POV**

It was already 7 pm, by now Aniki would be home and making dinner. I'm going to be in big trouble if Mitari and I don't wrap this up quickly.

Getting the info was hard to come by, we had to run around Tokyo a few times. When we've finally found the place where the shot out would happen, we hid in a second story building's roof. The shadows hid us just fine so that no yakuza would suspect anyone was around.

It wasn't until 8:30 the three groups arrived; immediately shots were fired and many men died. It looked like a bloodbath, the group that was probably a yakuza boss's, won because of better guns and experience. Getting the pics that we both wanted, together very discreetly we excited the crime scene to publish the captured photos.

* * *

AN: This chapter took a while to write as I was planning how this story will go. However I have it all planned out now so updates should come a little faster. At least two times a week is what I have planned. Anyways thanks for reading


End file.
